The present invention generally relates to motorcycles, and particularly to motorcycles that include oil tanks with caps.
Many motorcycles include a lubricating oil system that uses a tank to store the lubricating oil. Generally, the tank is supported by the motorcycle frame and is often highly visible. In addition, the tank includes a fill spout near the top that allows the user to fill the tank with oil. A cap fits within the fill spout to close the tank and inhibit oil from leaking out and dirt or water from leaking in. In most oil tanks the fill spout and the cap extend above the outer surface of the oil tank. This can be unsightly and can contribute to damage if the cap or fill spout is bumped or impacted during use of the motorcycle.